


Bet and Breakfast

by penguingal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist this H50/Numb3rs crossover. Steve and Ian are old friends from Afghanistan. Then there's a bet. And then there's nakedness. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bet and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this H50/Numb3rs crossover. Steve and Ian are old friends from Afghanistan. Then there's a bet. And then there's nakedness. Enjoy.

Steve hated paperwork, and he'd been stuck in his office most of the day taking care of it. He recognized that it was a part of the job, but that didn't make it suck any less. He kept hoping for some kind of distraction. Anything. A kitten up a tree would suffice if only his phone would ring. So when the door to Five-0 HQ opened, Steve's head immediately snapped up and he was out of his chair before he even processed what he was seeing.

He froze for half a second, not quite believing that Ian Edgerton had just strolled into his office.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Danny asked, coming out of his office.

"Yeah, I'm looking for--"

"Ian Edgerton," Steve said, coming out of his office and cutting him off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Steve McGarrett," Ian finished. He grinned, holding his hand out for Steve to shake. "Aren't there any crimes to solve in Honolulu today? Or is it some kind of a day off for the criminals?"

"As a matter of fact, every 11 days, the criminals take the day off to go surfing," Steve replied, shaking his hand and giving him a big grin. As Steve and Ian met each other's eyes, that same familiar electricity passed between them and Steve had to suppress a shiver. The day was definitely looking up.

"So, obviously you two know each other," Danny said, bringing them back to the moment.

"You don't get enough credit for your deductive skills," Steve commented. He pulled Ian deeper into the office. "Chin, Kono! Come meet my good friend Ian Edgerton. We served together in Afghanistan."

"Great, another one of your service buddies," Danny commented to Steve as Chin and Kono said hello. "The last time one of them dropped in, you got knifed and your house got all shot up."

"Ian is different," Steve muttered.

Danny smiled at him. "You would have said the same thing about Taylor right up until the moment he betrayed you."

"True. But you had a bad feeling about Taylor from the moment you met him. Have the same feeling about Ian?" Steve countered.

Danny looked over to see Chin and Kono laughing at something that Ian said and he smiled reflexively. "No, I do not."

Steve gave Danny a "so there" look and went over to join the rest of the team.

"So, you and Steve were both in Afghanistan," Kono said. "Are you a Navy SEAL, too?"

"Good god, no," Ian said, making a face. "Army."

"Then what did you two do together?" Danny asked.

Ian gave Steve a sly smile over Danny's head, barely resisting the urge to drop him a wink. Steve made slashing motions across his throat. "Let's just say that Steve and I had a similar set of certain skills. We teamed up from time to time."

"Yeah, when we could find you," Steve grunted.

Danny frowned and looked between Steve and Ian. "A similar set of certain skills? You mean you're a sniper."

Ian's eyebrows went up and he looked over at Steve, who just shook his head with a small smile. Trust Danny never to let go of a detail. "Ian is one of the best snipers in the country," Steve supplied, but he carefully neither confirmed nor denied Danny's assertion. "So, Ian, I'll ask you again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, McGarrett," Ian said, holding up his hands. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. Just visiting some family and heard you were back on the island. Thought I could buy you a beer?"

"You grew up here?" Chin asked.

"I was born here, but grew up all over," Ian said. "Still have some aunts on the island though. So? Beer?"

Steve checked his watch. It was close enough to quitting time for him. Besides, what was the fun of immunity and means if you couldn't set your own hours from time to time. "Definitely," Steve said. "Come on."

"Hey, yo, what about all that paperwork on your desk?" Danny teased as Steve headed out.

Without looking back, Steve calmly flipped Danny off.

….

 

Steve took Ian to his favorite place, settling them in table in the back corner. It was quiet and mostly free of tourists.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Steve said, taking a long look at Ian. He was exactly as he remembered him from Afghanistan. "Was all that about visiting family just bullshit or is it true?"

"No, it's completely true," Ian said, taking a long pull on his beer. "My father's sisters live on the Windward side. But they're not the only reason I'm here. I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that," Steve said, smiling at him.

Ian smiled back at him, but it was softer, not teasing now. "I heard about your father. I'm sorry."

Ducking his head, Steve nodded. He'd made his peace with it, putting Hess away helped, but sometimes the condolences still took him by surprise. Even he couldn't deny that he still had some issues there. "Thanks," Steve said softly. "I wish you could have met him. He would have liked you."

"I think I would have liked him, too," Ian replied quietly. They both lapsed into silence for a long moment until Steve broke it with a sly smile.

"So, what's the bet this time?" he asked.

"Oh you want to start that up again?" Ian said with a smirk.

"You said you wanted to see me. I figured that was part of the plan."

Ian laughed and leaned forward. His knee bumped Steve's under the small table. "The bet. Rifles at 400 yards."

"Four hundred? Come on. If we're going to bet, at least make it a challenge," Steve said, lifting an eyebrow at him. "Ulupa'u Crater Rifle Range has a 700-yard target."

"Seven hundred it is, then," Ian acknowledged. "Loser makes the winner breakfast in bed. And serves it naked."

Steve shivered, not bothering to hide it from Ian. He had a sudden vision of Ian presenting him a tray of his favorite foods, not a stitch of clothing on, and being devoured as the meal instead. "Guess you were planning on staying at my place then?"

Ian lifted an eyebrow at him in a perfect picture of incredulity. "As if that was actually a question the moment I showed up in your office. You were always so much fun. I don't admit this lightly, but I doubt I could really resist you."

"Not that it would keep you from trying," Steve commented.

"True." Ian drained the last of his beer. "So, rifle range?"

"Let's go."

….

"You cheated," Steve commented. "I'm not sure how, but somehow, you cheated."

"Don’t be mad that your sweet little ass got beat by the third best sniper in the country," Ian replied, following Steve into his house.

Steve turned to face him. "Third best? When did that happen? Also, you might have mentioned that as part of the bet."

"Why? When this way is so much more fun," Ian said, backing Steve against the nearest wall. He put a hand on Steve's chest, running it down his flat abs. "Don't you agree?"

"Well, I never did like arguing with you." Steve pulled Ian closer by the elbow, finally kissing him hard and passionate and needy like he'd wanted to since Ian first sauntered into the office that afternoon.

Ian pressed Steve against the wall, taking and claiming Steve's mouth as he rutted against Steve's hip. It had been far too long since he'd had the pleasure of this particular body beneath his and he wasn't planning on letting the opportunity go to waste in any way. "Get your ass up those steps," he growled in Steve's ear when he finally let him up for air.

"Yes, sir," Steve murmured, barely resisting the urge to snap to attention and salute.

Growling again, Ian stripped Steve's shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. His grin was sharp, showing all his teeth and making it a dare.

Laughing deep in his throat, Steve attacked Ian's clothes. They left a trail through the living room and up the stairs, finally falling into bed completely naked. Ian rolled on top of him, pinning his hands to the mattress as he pressed biting kisses all along his collarbone.

"Fuck, Ian," Steve groaned, arching up against him. He knew if he wanted to get out of Ian's hold that he could, but there was nothing about what was currently going on that made him want to get away.

"All in good time, Steve. All in good time." Ian moved quickly, licking and sucking and biting and never letting Steve catch his breath or anticipate where he was going next. After awhile, Steve clearly gave up trying and abandoned himself to the sensations, running his hands over Ian's body and through his hair, moaning and writhing obligingly.

"Ian… Ian! Please!" Steve finally broke with a whimper. "Stop driving me crazy and just fuck me."

Smashing their lips together once more, Ian dug through Steve's nightstand for supplies. He slicked his fingers and spent what he considered to be the minimum acceptable time on preparation before driving deep inside. "Fuck," Ian grunted. "Almost forgot how perfect you are."

"Happy to remind you, anytime," Steve panted. He wrapped his hands around Ian's shoulders, riding through each thrust. His cock brushed maddeningly along Ian's stomach as he was driven hard toward the brink.

Ian finally wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, stroking him in time to the increasingly urgent thrusts. "Let me see you. So fucking gorgeous when you come."

Biting his lip, Steve tried to hold on for a few more moments, but it was a losing battle. He let the pleasure swamp him, spilling over Ian's hand as he groaned through his release.

"That's it. God, so good," Ian grunted. His hips snapped forward a few last times before finally letting go. He eased himself out of Steve's body, lowering himself down on his chest and pulling him into a languid kiss. "I seriously needed that," he murmured.

"Same here," Steve agreed. He kissed Ian one more time before they stretched out next to each other on the mattress. "So… any idea what you want for breakfast in the morning?"

"Whatever I can eat off of this fine body of yours," Ian replied, running a hand over Steve's stomach. "Just, no SPAM."

Throwing his head back, Steve just laughed. "Hmm, no SPAM. That might be tough. I use it in everything you know."

Ian smacked him lightly on the arm before curling around him. "You're a crazy man. Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

….

"Yo, Steve!" Danny called as he let himself into the house in the morning. He looked around at the disaster of clothes on the floor.

"What the hell happened out there?" Danny said as he headed toward the sounds coming from the kitchen, figuring Steve must not have heard him. "Whoa! Why the fuck are you naked!"

"Jesus, Danny!" Steve said, jumping. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I thought you might want to grab some breakfast," Danny said, carefully averting his gaze anywhere but at Steve. "But it looks like you've got that covered. Do you--um, always do that naked?"

"Steve! What's taking you so fucking long? I'm hungry and I want your sweet ass back in this bed," Ian said, voice drifting down from upstairs.

Danny and Steve locked eyes, Danny's jaw dropping. His eyes cut up to the ceiling, looking at the approximate spot of Steve's bedroom and then returned to Steve.

"No, I don't usually do this naked. I lost a bet," Steve replied finally, refusing to be embarrassed. He waited a beat. "Was there something else?"

Looking back upstairs and back to Steve quickly, Danny shook his head. "I'll just--I'm gonna go. I'll, uh, I'll see you later."

Steve smirked as he watched Danny high tail it out of the house. He finished up with breakfast, stripping off the apron per the constraints of the bet before returning to the bedroom with the food on a tray.

"Mm, delicious. And the food looks pretty good, too," Ian said, sitting up against the pillows. "What kept you?"

"Danny," Steve replied. "He dropped by."

"Did he?" Ian said, lifting an eyebrow as Steve put the tray on the nightstand. "Does he do that a lot?"

"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking," Steve said, kneeling next to Ian on the bed. "He's not interested in me. He just doesn't have any concept of private property. Or knocking. Believe me, I think after this morning, I'm going to get nice, loud knocks on the door before he lets himself in."

Ian considered Steve for a moment, wondering whether Steve was oblivious or in denial, but he chose to let it go. If there was something to figure out, Steve and Danny would do that on their own. "Fair enough," Ian said. "Now, assume the position."

Steve knelt over Ian's lap, presenting his back for Ian to eat off of. He'd made French toast and added plenty of syrup, butter, and jam options to the tray. "I hope you like it," he said, turning his head.

Ian drizzled syrup and powdered sugar over Steve's skin, dragging a piece of toast through it. He smiled. "Perfection."


End file.
